A New Life
by BobbyAwesome
Summary: Percy Jackson gets captured by the School and is experimented on. No, in this story Percy does NOT have wings but will have other special characteristics when he finally escapes form the School. What happens when Percy meets Max when he is in the School? What if Rachel was captured by the School too?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover. You know, one of those 'Percy gets captured by the School and is experimented on.' Yeah, those. Anyway, I know some of those people out there really love the idea of Percy having wings but I am not going to be using that idea. Yeah it is a great idea and I love it too but I just don't want to use it in this story. There is always some exception from Zeus like "Oh Zeus can't blast you out of the sky because the wings are part of you and it would be a waste if you didn't use them." or "Zeus wouldn't blast the Hero of Olympus out of the sky." but frankly I think that Zeus would blast Percy out of the sky anyway. It would, as Zeus would say, be the perfect chance to get rid of that upstart demigod son of Poseidon that is always bossing the gods around with his ridiculous wishes. So yeah, no wings. I was also kinda thinking about adding in an animal companion in there for Percy because I just love animals and it seems like a good idea. Do you think that is a good idea? I am extremely sorry for any improper grammar or something like that. Language Arts has never been my best subjects and I really doubt that that is going to change. I am also terrible at writing so please tell me what I can do to make it better. Also, one last thing, who should Percy be paired with? I really don't care who there are many possible options.**

**Percy POV:**

My whole body was throbbing in pain. What happened? I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a white room and by white I mean completely white. The walls. The floor.

Everything. I was strapped to a metal bed, one of the few things that was not white other than myself. Why was I strapped to a table? I would never be strapped to a table at Camp Half-Blood, so where was

I? My head started to hurt so I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I needed to figure out where I was. My brain started to come up with some ideas but all of them were far-fetched and could never be real.

This was one of those times that it would be really nice for him to have Annabeth. My thoughts were interrupted when a door opened and a figure walked in. A door? Huh, how did I not notice that. I

looked at the person who had just walked in. It was a young lady with blond hair. She was about a 5'7" and was wearing a long white coat like the ones scientists use. Weird. But that wasn't what unsettled

me. What really bothered me were her eyes. They were an icy blue with a demented look in them as if she were imagining all the terrible things she could do to you. I shuddered under her stare. She

definitely wasn't somebody I would want to spend time with. "Hello Dearest." the lady said.

(I decided to call her Steve.) I just stared at her like she had killed my cat. "You are a very special test

subject." Steve told me, "Because of your special genetics you are stronger than most of the other test subjects. So, you will be able to try more things than they will. But first," at this she grinned evilly, "we

will have to see what you can survive." She grabbed a-hold of the metal bed that I was on and wheeled me out of the room. The hallway wasn't much more interesting than the room, it was still white and

reminded me of a hospital hallway. It smelled like antiseptics and was lined with doors on either side of the hallway. I looked at the room I was in, room number 105. She wheeled me by many rooms and I

was almost certain I heard screaming coming from one of them. That didn't boost my spirits any. Finally she came to a room with a flashing red warning sign above the doorway. _Wonderful,_ I thought

_I'm getting pulled into a room with a warning sign above it to see what I can survive. _Steve was now grinning like a madman or, madwoman I guess. She looked at me and said "Now dearest is when we

find out what you really can survive." She unhitched me from the bed, but I was in to much of a daze to try to fight, and threw me into the room. It was still plain white but it had a black window in the side of

it like an observation window. There must have been a speaker somewhere in the room because soon Steve's voice was broadcasting through the room telling me to hang tight until they started the tests.

**3rd POV:**

Screams were heard from the Observation room as they tested the new subject the school had found. They seemed especially eager to test this subject than the others. Some of the screams were so loud

some of the other subjects could hear them. One of the subjects in particular could really hear them since the room she was being kept in was right next to the observation room. Her name was Max. She

was one of the bird kids, the flock as they liked to be called. She had always heard screams since she was right next to the observation room but these seemed different. There were many more than there

usually were and they seemed worse. Eventually the screams stopped and everything was quiet again. _All in the day of staying at the School. _She thought glumly.

**Sorry I didn't add much detail on the testing but I really didn't feel like writing it so you can just imagine whatever you think it might be. That's right you have to use your imagination and be creative! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV:**

_~ 4 days after previous chapter ~_

After 4 days of testing the scientists were finally ready to inject me. I was both upset and glad. Upset because I was going to get injected with some strange animal and become even more of a freak than I already was. Glad because they were finally done with the testing, at least for now. So here I was strapped to a table in room 105 ready for some whack-job scientist (probably Steve) to inject

me. I was kinda hoping they would hurry up and come because let me tell you, being strapped to a table to were you have to stay still is torture for an ADHD demigod like me. Just saying. Anyway, some god out there must have heard me because almost as soon as I thought this Steve walked in in all of her demented glory holding a syringe the size of my forearm. "Hello dearest." she said,

"Time for injection!" She came up, grabbed my arm and injected the huge syringe. Searing Pain 10 times worse than swimming in the Styx washed over me. I felt like my body was attacking itself and then replacing itself with... with... something else. Something screamed and I later found out that it was me. Blackness ebbed at the edges of my vision and I almost gave into it when suddenly, it

stopped. The pain just vanished. I lay there gasping on the table. Steve looked slightly shocked before she said, "Impressive, you're still awake and you lived. I honestly wasn't sure whether you would or not. Oh well, no matter now we can move on and inject you with the next thing." I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to all of the gods on my side. _Please, whoever is out there listening _

_please help me escape. It's terrible here. Help me. __Please._ The last word was filled with all of the desperation that I felt. Surely someone out there would help me right? Steve came up to me with an even bigger syringe than before and injected me. If anything the pain this time was worse. A-lot worse. This time I know I screamed for sure there was no way I couldn't have. This time I allowed

myself to slip into unconsciousness. Maybe when I woke up things would be better.

**Max POV:**

I was starting to get suspicious because the scientists were not doing any tests on me like they usually did. Now, this might not seem like a big deal to you but it was for me because when you are in a place were whack-job scientists experiment on kids and mess with their DNA, you usually expect things like getting tested on. But there hadn't been any tests the last few days. All of the scientists

seemed side tracked with something else, a new experiment. I was just starting to fall asleep from boredom when I heard voices outside. A voice that sounded female was ranting about how some 'experiment' she was in charge of had survived getting injected with- wait a minute. Did I hear that right? Two different types of animal DNA? Was that even possible? I mean I know there are the

Flying Erasers but they were different. They were failures. The lady didn't make this sound like this experiment was a mistake. She made it seem like this one was an accomplishment. But even worse than that was as soon as the 'test subject' woke up they were planning on injecting it with another type of DNA. How terrible was that? I felt sorry for whatever person this 'experiment' was.

Eventually the voices faded away and I was left alone with my thoughts. I just stared at the wall on the other side of the bars of my dog crate. I was really missing the flock right now. I wonder what had happened to them. I was captured and taken here alone and as far as I know none of the others were captured. I sure hoped they weren't for two reasons. For one, I really didn't want my family

in everything but blood to be captured and taken to a place were things worse than death occurred, and two, maybe if they weren't captured they could help me escape. OK, so I know the second one was a bit selfish but hey! If you were captured in a very bad place and there was a chance that your friends could bust you out wouldn't you want them to? Thats what I thought. Anyway, back to

me worrying about the flock. If they were captured by the School then where were they? Because I was positive that they weren't in the same room as me. No, they put me in here alone. Completely alone. Because they had learned that if I was in here with someone that I would come up with a plan with the person in the room and escape and they really didn't want me to escape this time. No,

they wanted to keep me here. I had figured this much out. I sighed and leaned back in my cage. I might as well get some sleep. With that I closed my eyes and fell into a land of dreams.

**OK, so please review and tell me what you think! I probably wont usually post this quickly although I will try. I just happened to finish this chapter early because I had already been writing it when I posted the previous chapter. Plus, I really need to know who Percy should be paired with before I can continue to far into the story so please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK well here I am doing my next chapter. I hope it turns out as good as it does in my head. But before I begin I am going to answer some reviews.**

**Guest: I am planning on telling you what Percy is injected with in this chapter and that's a very interesting choice of someone he should be paired with. Nemesis wouldn't be the first person I would think of but who knows maybe it will turn out good, if I don't get anymore ideas or comments I might just use that.**

**That is the only review. I mean, come on guys! Surely you can think of something to comment on about the story!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO or Maximum Ride.**

**P.S. Don't forget to eat lots of gummy worms, takis, string cheese, and mountain dew. It will affectively keep you up all night.**

**Percy POV:**

When I finally came to I felt like passing out again. I was still in the white room and the only encouraging thing was that Steve wasn't here. My body felt like a hell-hound had used it as its chew toy. (Yes, I speak from experience please don't ask.) My head was pounding and the world was spinning. I suddenly felt the need to throw-up but managed to push the feeling down. Being strapped to a table and covered in throw-up did not seem appealing.

I tried to figure out what that lady had injected me with but all I could tell was that my limbs felt like Jello. I looked down and almost had a heart-attack. I was glowing. Like literally glowing. A soft light was emitting from some strange unknown source inside of my body._ Like a jellyfish. _I thought. Looks, like I figured out one of the things I was injected with. Jellyfish. _Wonderful._ I thought, _I'm even closer to my dad then I was before. _Then I remembered something.

Jellyfish could also usually shock people. I smiled thinking of that idea. I could finally give Thalia a taste of her own medicine and it would work too because jellyfish are not really electrical. They just inject poison into you making it feel like you have been shocked.

How did I know this you ask? Well being the son of the sea god has its perks. Being and ocean life expert is one of them. But then I was injected with another thing. _What was in the second syringe?_ I wondered. I didn't have mush time to think because soon Steve walked in again. Still as demented as ever. She was holding a clipboard and a pen like she was some psychiatrist and I was the patient.

I expected her to ask something like, 'How are you feeling?' but of course she didn't instead she asked, "Do you want to know what you were injected with?" I was kinda glad she had asked that instead because I was actually wondering that myself. I just stared at her as an answer. She sighed and said, "It was Jellyfish and Porcupine DNA. You are now 45% human, 2% jellyfish, 3% porcupine and 50% god."

I stiffened when she said god. That just confirmed my suspicions that they knew about the gods and that that was why they were after me. Because I was a demigod they captured me to run tests on me and they were most likely going to do it to the other demigods as well, and the satyrs... I didn't even want to think about it. The thought of the crazy scientists attacking my home made my sick to my stomach.

Steve seemed to sense what I was thinking about because she smiled. "Luckily we aren't done with you quiet yet." she told me as she pulled out the biggest syringe yet. I stared at her with wide eyes. She wasn't seriously going to inject me again was she? I was already part jellyfish and part porcupine. What else could there be. Steve looked at the syringe thoughtfully. "Clouded Leopard DNA.

It should make you much more interesting and fun to test." she said. Then seeing my face added, "Oh don't worry, it's the last thing we are going to inject you with. We couldn't have you dying could we?" She came up and grabbed my arm again but as soon as she touched be she yelped and pulled her hand away. Oh yeah. Go jellyfish! She just glared at me and reached into her coat and pulled out some rubber gloves before coming and grabbing my arm again.

But this time she shrieked in pain and clutched her hand to her chest protectively. I saw tiny red dots of blood starting to emerge through the rubber glove. I looked down at my arm at here tiny spiky hairs were just starting to disappear. Porcupine DNA. I must have gotten the ability to make spikes come out of me. Steve looked murderous now as she came up to me once again. But this time she didn't try to grab my arm she just stuck the syringe into it and started to inject it.

The pain this time was far worse than the past two times. The Unconsciousness came almost immediately. I didn't even have time to scream before blackness engulfed me and dragged me down into a land of dreams.

**I know this chapter is really short but I really wanted you guys to know what he was injected with. Please tell me who he should be paired with! Your input counts! R&R. I'll try to post soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so thank you for all of you people who have reviewed and given your input on the story. So far the votes for who Percy should be paired with are...**

**Max-4**

**Annabeth-2**

**Rachel-0 (Really? They did kiss in the last book...)**

**Nemesis-2 (Not expecting this one.)**

**So yeah time to answer some reviews.**

**Guest (You can figure out if it is you): That is so cool I will have to try that sometime. What type of Girl Scout cookies work the best? I also completely agree with you on the whole pairing thing. He should be with someone at least somewhat normal.**

**PseudonymHere: Yeah that idea is a bit overused so I decided to use something else and if I get that far into the story yes Percy ends up going back to camp.**

**favfan: That is a great idea but I already kinda had something figured out. But he will be able to look normal if he wants to. Kinda like how Grover can wear fake feet and jeans to cover up that he is a satyr. **

**Mrmngrl101: Yeah, so I guess you don't know that takis are the best snack ever created by mankind because you have never tasted them. But if you ever come by East Texas you should get some and try them. They are sooooo good. They have them at Wall-mart here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Maximum Ride.**

**Max:**

Here I was sitting in my lonely dog crate when some erasers dragged in some kid and tossed him in the crate right across form me. I followed them out the door with my eyes before shifting my gaze back to my new room mate. It was a boy about my age, 15 maybe 16. He had raven black hair and was very tanned like he spent a lot of time on the beach. He had a pair of white and black spotted

ears coming out of his raven black hair and a tail of similar pattern. He must have been injected with some kind of cat DNA. Then she noticed that he had something around his neck. Shifting so that she could see it better she realized it was a collar. It was one of those electric collars that they used on dogs except made for a person and probably worse. Total would probably have a fit if he saw

it. She frowned. They had never put collars on her or anyone else so why was there one on him? She stared at him for minute or two before finally turning away. She would just have to wait until he woke up.

=~[,,_,,]:3

It had been five days and the boy still had not woken up. She was about to just say that he was dead when suddenly he sat up with a shout, causing him to hit his head on the top of the dog crate. Wincing his eyes roamed the room, taking in every detail until they finally fell on me. I sucked in a breath waiting for the questions I was about to be asked. "Who are you?" he asked. I sighed said,

"Maximum Ride. Now who are you?" He seemed to have been expecting this, "Percy. Percy Jackson." he told me. I nodded. "Well, Percy do you have any idea why you are here? Or will you at least tell me what you were injected with?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second before saying, "No. I have no clue why I am here and I was injected with Clouded Leopard, jellyfish, and porcupine

DNA." I gaped at him. He was the new experiment that all of the scientists were so excited about. He seemed to notice my stare because he asked, "What?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Nothing." I said. He looked at me for a while before finally turning around. I turned around as well and mulled over my thoughts. Something was happening and I was missing a vital piece of

information. But I was determined to figure out what it was and a determined Max was impossible to stop.

**OK so this chapter is super short and probably sucks but I literally wrote it in 3 minutes and really didn't feel like improving it. So, yeah. It was mainly a filler chapter to make you guys happy while I write the next one which will hopefully be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back. Yep. Pairings so far are this:**

**Max-4**

**Annabeth-7**

**Rachel-0**

**Nemesis-2**

**Demigoddess2012: I am sorry the chapters are so short but I would rather write short chapters and post often than do long chapters and post less often. I guess I could write longer ones but then I tend to loose my train of thought and I turns out really crappy so short chapters tend to work better for me. You are a BIG TIME Percabeth fan. Wow. But hey I will take that into account. I was really about to do a Percy and Max pairing but you made me hesitate. Thanks for being a good reviewer! **

**unknown author: Thanks! Thats about it.**

**Guest: Yeah I just forgot to mention his eyes but I was planning on it. But then again, I was halfway asleep when I wrote the last chapter sooooooooo yeah... **

**On with the story! Sorry for Max being so OOC. **

**Percy POV: **

I was officially annoyed. I woke up in this room with this girl who looked kinda like Annabeth only with brown eyes instead of gray eyes. Annabeth. I felt a pang of sadness when I thought about her. Would I ever see her again? And even if I did... I was different now. Would she still love me? Anyway back to the girl. Max was OK at first and she left me alone for the most part after I told her who I was and what I was injected with, but after that... she sounded like an interrogator.

I mean seriously! After she finished thinking about... whatever she was thinking about, she just wouldn't leave me alone. It was just question, after question, after question. I tried to answer some of them at first but then they started to come in rapid succession so I just glared at her until she stopped. Then she would start again a minute later. I really would like to kill her right now.

()(CRAYON)()

**Max POV:**

I was starting to fell like Percy didn't like me very much. Every time I tried to ask him something he would just glare at me. I mean, hasn't he ever heard of common manners? I was just asking him a question and the polite thing to do would be to answer it not glare at the person who asked it! So I was nice and would ask a different question but then he would still just glare at me! So I would stop.

Then when he started to look somewhat calm again I would try to ask him something again and guess what he did! He GLARED! Ugh. I thought that maybe I could work with this guy to escape but I am seriously starting to doubt that. Especially since he looked like he wanted to kill me right now. Yeah, it's probably not good to work with someone who wanted to kill you. I eventually gave up on the whole questioning thing and just sat there thinking.

"Wow your actually quiet." commented Percy. I glared at him and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and said, "I can be quiet. I just choose not to be." Percy frowned. "You mean you didn't have to go all interrogator lady on me?" he asked. Interrogator? Really is that what I sounded like? Huh. "No I suppose not." I told him. "Pinky promise not to interrogate me again?" he asked stretching his pinky finger through the bars of his cage.

I stared at his outstretched pinky. Did he really just ask me to pinky promise? I guess he just didn't seem like the kinda guy to do that. I smiled and stretched out my own pinky to intertwine it with his and said, "Promise." He smiled and said, "So now we can have a normal conversation." I nodded. "So, hows life been treating you?" Percy said with false enthusiasm. I stared at him. "Rally?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's one of those common questions like 'What's up?' or 'How's it going?' you know?" he told me. I rolled my eyes. "Only normal people use those." I told him. Percy gasped and clutched his chest in mock horror, "Are you calling me normal?" he asked. I laughed at his antics. "Yes I am calling you normal is there a problem?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "No mam." he said. I smiled.

I was seeing a side of Percy that I didn't know he had. Suddenly Percy sat straight up his leopard ears flicking as if he was listening to something. "What is it?" I asked him. "Someones coming." he hissed. It was then that a really demented female scientist walked in. I had never seen her before but Percy obviously had seeing as he was growling at her with his leopard ears flattened against his head.

I looked closer at his teeth and found that he had very large fangs. I found myself being reminded of an eraser and unconsciously backed away. Then I berated myself for being so stupid. Percy was nothing like the erasers. I looked back at the scientist who was now walking toward Percy's cage. She crouched down in front of it and smiled. Percy's growl became much more threatening and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Time to see what you can do." she said in a sing-song voice. I saw panic flash through Percy's sea green eyes for a moment before they went back to their defiant stare. It was so quick I almost thought I had imagined it. She called in a group of Erasers. One of them reached his hand out to unlatch the cage but Percy whipped his head forward and bit it. The Eraser screeched and clutched his hand, if you could even call it that any-more.

It was bloody and had deep gashes from where Percy's fangs had touched it. It looked nothing like a hand anymore. Percy spit out some of the Eraser blood and turned back to glare at all of them. Another one came up and hesitantly came up to unlatch the cage. This time Percy let him but as soon as it was open he lunged but immediately fell to the ground with a blood-curdling scream. I stared at Percy in shock.

He was writhing on the ground from some unknown pain. Then I turned to the Erasers who were now laughing. The scientist stood behind them with a evil smirk on her face. She was holding some device with a big red button on it. I was trying to figure out what it was when I remembered the collar around Percy's neck. That must be how they activated it. I turned back to Percy who was now laying on his back gasping for air.

Several of the Erasers grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. The last thing I saw was his panicked face before he was whisked away. I wondered if I would ever see him again.

**I am so very sorry for any OOCness I am not good at portraying characters the same way authors do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah I am back and I really don't have to many more reviews to respond to except for, **

**And the pairing is... Percabeth! Almost everyone voted for Annabeth. I am sorry for those people who voted for Max but there just weren't enough of you guys. I can make them pretty close friends though. Just tell me what you think! R&R!**

**I love tacos and string cheese...**

**Percy POV: **

The Erasers dragged me down the maze of corridors which were becoming a little to familiar for my taste. As they dragged me down the halls (Rather roughly I might add.) I thought about what had happened back in the room with Max. Now I knew what the collar around my neck was. At first I thought it might just be a tracking device or something in case I escaped but now I knew it was an electric collar.

It probably did have a tracking device inside of it as well though. That made my plan of escaping a lot less likely than it was before. Maybe if I could somehow deactivate the collar I would have a chance of escaping. It wasn't a great plan but it was all I had so I decided to stick with it. I kept on thinking about how I could deactivate the collar until the Erasers stopped in front of a door. The door didn't look all that special it looked about the same as all of the others did.

Plain and boring. When the door swished open the Erasers hurriedly threw me in the room before the door swished shut again behind me. I turned and looked back at the door to make sure it was shut. It was. I looked out into the room they had thrown me into. It was pitch black but I could still see. It was full of trees. Tall pine trees filled the cavernous room. The size of the room made me once again wonder where I could possibly be.

I cautiously walked towards the trees when the lights came on. I yelped in surprise as the bright lights blinded my vision. I squinted my eyes trying to get used to the sudden brightness of the room. When my eyes finally adjusted I started to make my way towards the trees again when the door opened again behind me. I whirled around to see some very dangerous looking robot dogs snarling at me.

Now, normally I would have stayed to fight them but I knew I had no hope of killing them without a sword. So I chose the more practical option. I ran. The animal DNA must have enhanced my speed or something because I was way faster than I was before. Of course these robot dogs had to have super speed as well so there was really no way I could outrun them. Wonderful. I thought of all of my options.

I could stay and fight them but I wasn't feeling to hopeful of that option right now so I moved on to the next one. I could climb a tree but my tree climbing skills had never been good so I decided to try to avoid that option. I could run around aimlessly hope the dogs didn't catch me as I try to find a water source but I didn't feel like taking that chance. I could just stop and let them catch me but that would be suicide so yeah, no doing that.

Then I was out of ideas. Yep. I could practically imagine Annabeth calling me a Seaweed Brain right now. Annabeth. Gods I missed her. I found myself thinking about her. How her blond hair curled into perfect princess curls. How her gray eyes were always calculating how to take me down in a fight. How- crap. Stupid ADHD. I looked back at the dogs who had just about covered all of the land in between us.

There was no way I could outrun them now so I was left with one option. Time for me to try to climb a tree. I swerved to the right and sprinted towards the nearest tree. I prayed to all of the gods on my side that I could somehow climb this tree and not die at the hands of the evil robot dogs because that would really suck. As I reached out to grab hold of the tree my animal instincts seemed to take over and wickedly sharp claws slid out of my hands and feet.

I stood there and gaped at them. I. Had. Claws. I could have stood there and admired them all day except there was still a pack of deadly robot dogs chasing me so I went ahead and climbed the tree. I was really surprised by how quickly and naturally I did it. I guess the animal DNA had some upsides after all. I was just rewarding myself for my victory when the robot dogs started to climb the tree.

I inwardly groaned. Of course the Robot dogs had to be able to climb trees. I looked down the branch that I was standing on. The gap between this branch and the one on the next tree wasn't to far. I could just jump from one tree to the next. I slowly stuck one foot out in front of th other. I wobbled a little before straighting out and moving forward again. I glanced back at the dogs who were now almost at the top of the tree.

I vaguely remembered Annabeth telling me about how cats used their tail for balance and wondered if the same would work for me. I stretched out my tail and took another step. I was perfectly balanced. I smiled a toothy grin and ran the rest of the length of the branch before leaping onto the next one. After many near death experiences of almost falling out of really tall trees into the jaws of blood-thirsty dogs I finally lost them.

I slowed to a stop and carefully slid down the tree. As my feet touched the ground I tensed expecting the dogs to come back. They didn't. I sighed in relief and wondered if the scientists were watching me right now. They probably were. I wondered if they were going to let me out of this room or if they were just going to leave me in here. I hoped they would let me out. I really didn't want to be stuck in a indoor forest with a pack of robot dogs roaming around.

I was about to start moving when I heard a twig snap behind me. My head instantly whipped in that direction. I growled and felt my ears flatten against my head. "Please don't hurt me." called a familiar voice from in the undergrowth. I frowned trying to remember where I had heard that voice before when a redheaded girl came out of the undergrowth. I gasped when I saw her and asked, "Rachel?"

**hehehe I was going to write more but I just felt like making it into a different chapter. I was going to make this chapter super long but I just decided against it. So sorry to all of those people who wanted to have longer chapters. I just realized that I hadn't added Rachel into this story yet so I just had to do it. So yeah some of you guys are probably wondering what the whole forest thing is about right? Well you will just have to wait until the next chapters to find out the reason for that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. So for all of those people yelling at me for putting Rachel in this story... I TOLD YOU RACHEL WOULD BE IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! There I am done with my rant. You can criticize my work. I am completely fine with that but I told you that she would be in this story and you started to read it so it is your fault if you don't like it because she is in it. She is in the summary for Pete's sake! So please don't bother me about it again.**

**Oh and for all of those people out there who want to write a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover but just don't have an idea for one I have something that can get you started. What if Percy and possibly some of his friends were some of the experiments that the flock busted out of the Institution in New York in the first book. (It was the first book right?) The details would be up to you. Like who all was there and What DNA they were given and whether they stick with the flock or not. Just an idea. I'm telling you this because I will never write it and it is a really good idea. Plus, some of you guys are really good writers and are just afraid to try. This is your chance! Hope to (possibly) see your story out there!**

**R&R**

**Percy POV:**

I stared at Rachel open-mouthed. What in the world is she doing here?She smiled sadly and said, "Hey Percy." I recovered from my shock and took in her appearance. She looked about the same as she did when I last saw her except for the fact that she was much dirtier and had what seemed to be fox ears and a tail that matched the shade of her hair perfectly. **(yes Rachel is part fox now. Please don't kill me.) **"What are you doing here?" I asked in dismay.

"The same reason as you. They wanted to use me as an experiment." she replied.

"But -" I tried but I was at a loss for words.

"They attacked camp. I just happened to be the only person they captured." she informed me. I stared at her trying not to believe what she was saying. "They attacked camp?" I asked in a small voice. She nodded. I sighed and slid down the back of the tree onto the ground. "This can't be happening." I moaned into my hands I heard her move next to me. I looked up to see her sitting beside me. She looked at me with concern. "It's OK," she said soothingly, "I'm the only one they captured and the rest of camp are expecting attacks now. They won't get captured." I smiled at her wanly. "Thanks." I told her. She nodded. "That's what friends are for." she said reaching out her hand to help me up which I gladly accepted."You know you looked pretty scary earlier." she told me.

I looked at her curiously. She elaborated, "When you were growling when you first heard me. You looked truly terrifying." I chuckled and said, "Oh, that. Yeah. Sorry." She laughed. "What are you apologizing for?" I opened my mouth to comment when a howl was heard in the distance. The dogs. Rachel seemed to know what they were to because she said, "Come on. We don't want to stay here and wait for those robot things to get us." I nodded in agreement and we both took off into the woods.

**OK this chapter is really short but I didn't want to post something that was just an authors note so I put part of the next chapter in here too. Hope you guys don't want to kill me anymore.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK first off I am very sorry that I have not updated in a while but I was kinda busy and was stuck on where to go with this story. I was about to discontinue this story but with the help of my new co-author toe walker (Yay!) So yeah, thats about it. Enjoy the story! **

Rachel POV:

Percy and I slowly made our way through the forest. At what we guessed was night-time we usually camped out in the trees to avoid the dogs. And during the day we moved further away from them.

I looked at Percy who was currently trying to catch a fish in the river that we had stopped by. The collar around his neck gleamed in the artificial sunlight. I remember when I had seen it and asked Percy what it was.

~flashback~

_Percy and I were sitting down gasping for breath. We had just had a close encounter with the robot dogs and were exhausted from running for so long and so fast. I studied Percy closely for the first time. We really hadn't had much time to talk to each other since the dogs were always chasing us._

_He looked about the same as he did before other than the fact that he had ears, a tail, and deadly sharp fangs. "So what exactly did they inject you with?"I asked him after I had caught my breath. He looked at me and said, "I could ask you the same thing." I nodded before saying, "Let's make a deal. I will tell you what I was injected with if you tell me what you were injected with."_

_Percy sighed and said, "I was injected with Clouded Leopard, Jellyfish, and Porcupine DNA."_

_I stared at him incredulously "You're kidding right?"_

_He shook his head before he closed his eyes and began to glow. Literally. He opened his eyes which were now glowing a luminescent green. He smiled at my expression. His teeth were unnaturally white. The effect was eerie._

_Then he stopped glowing and small spikes grew out of his arms. Porcupine. Then he unsheathed some claws similar to mine. Must have been the Leopard DNA. _

"_Your turn." he told me._

"_Fox." I said unsheathing my own claws._

_He nodded like he was expecting it. Although he seemed kind of surprised that I had claws. His hands came up and fingered with a collar that I just now noticed around his neck. He pulled at in in obvious discomfort. "What is that?" I asked frowning. _

_He looked up as if just now realizing that I was still there. "What?" He asked. I sighed._

"_What that around you neck?" _

"_Oh, that." Percy says, Shifting slightly. "It's an electric collar."_

"_A what?"_

"_Electric collar." Percy repeated softly._

_I stared at Percy in shock. Why in the world was there an electric collar on him? Then a thought occurred to me._

"_Did they ever use it?"_

_Percy's face was answer enough. I gasped. "Don't worry about it." Percy said, "C'mon lets keep moving. I nodded and we both got up and headed off again._

~flashback end~

So far it hadn't caused any problems but I knew that it made escaping just about impossible. When Percy was sleeping I sometimes inspected the collar just to see if there was a way to turn it off. So far I haven't been able to figure anything out.

Percy suddenly lunged into the water and came back up holding a fish triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at his animalistic behavior. Then again, he was part animal now so I guess that was understandable. But I I was to, so who was I to judge?

"Nice job. Although it took quite a while." I said with a smirk.

Percy snorted "Like you could do any better."

He tossed me the fish. I caught it and looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "You expect me to eat it?"

"Well...yeah." I said, confused.

"I don't eat fish." he told me, "you wouldn't either if you heard tiny plea's of 'please don't eat me' in you head every time you try to take a bite."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "What's so funny?" Percy pouted.

"Does that really happen to you?" I asked him.

"Yes! And it is not funny!" he said indignantly.

"Whatever you say~"

Percy growled and lunged at me playfully. I shrieked and started to run. We chased each other in circles for a while before both collapsing on the ground breathing heavily. I looked over at Percy and saw him frowning at the ceiling above us.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and asked, "You ever think we will see camp again?"

I stared at him. I wanted to tell him that of course we would and that we would escape but I knew that the chances of escaping were next to nothing so I kept quiet. He sighed, got up and said, "We should keep going." I nodded in agreement.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we came to a wall with a door. Percy and I looked at each other and a shared understanding seemed to pass between us. We both reached to open the door and walked in. It was a plain white room with a small black window on the left side.

I looked over to ask Percy what he thought this place was but he was pale and frozen in place. He must have recognized this place. "Percy?" I asked trying to snap him out of his daze. I heard the door open behind us and spun around to see who it was. It was the mean scientist lady. I hadn't ever talked to her but I had seen her around before.

"Steve." I heard Percy mutter. I looked at him strangely but then brushed it off. At least he was back to normal again.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" the lady asked. Percy growled and the lady smiled. "Wonderful! I am glad to tell you that you passed our test and now it's time to go back to you crates." She said clapping her hands. Some erasers came in and grabbed us before dragging us into a room filled with dog crates. They threw Percy and I into some empty ones and walked out.

**OK so I'm gonna leave it at that because I really don't want to do a POV switch.**


End file.
